


Ineffably Occult.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Human, I Tried, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks he has the strangest family in existence.<br/>No one blames him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineffably Occult.

Dear Journal,

My name is Castiel Shurley. I'm 10 years old. At school, they told us to write journals of our day.  
I think I have a really weird family, because I'm the youngest of all of us and my oldest sibling is  
18 and people call us the Strange Shurleys. They have really good reason though, because we are  
really weird, I think.

My family is the Anna, Gabriel, Raphael, Luce, and Michael. 

  1. Anna is 14 and her real name is Anael, but Gabriel said the last person who called her that was found dead  
on the roadside, so I only call her Anna. Anna's the only girl, and she's kinda like Mini-Michael but nicer. 
  2. Gabriel is 15 calls himself the Trickster cause he plays pranks on everyone. He's kinda like Mini-Luce but nicer.   
Gabriel's really short by the way. Anna and him are like the same height.
  3. Raphael would be our mom if Michael didn't exist and he's 16. He takes care of us when we're sick. He's also like Mini Michael.  
Gabriel and him are really good friends apparently.
  4. Luce is the second oldest, he's 17. When they were little Raph said that Michael and Luce used to be called Michifer cause  
no one could separate them. That stopped though, cause Michael gets really quiet when we mention it. Luce is   
pretty much the opposite of Michael,  I think.
  5. Michael is my oldest brother, he's 18. He's everyone's Mom. But also, he's really smart and stuff and it's weird. We don't  
like it when he's quiet. No one does.



We're really weird. Our dad is this famous writer guy, but he's really not home a lot.   
I love my family though.  
I think.

 


End file.
